Behind the Scenes
by Psychosomatic Delusion
Summary: What if Katekyo Hitman Reborn was just a big and successful premiere time show in Japan? What if all the characters are just actors? What if their stage characters are different from their real attitudes? Let us read and..laugh! WARNING: Crack. the story does not only focuses on Tsuna but on other characters,too. REVIEW YOUR REQUESTS,PLEASE. RANDOM EPISODES/ MANGA CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1 - Roman Numerals

Title: Behind the scenes

Summary: What if Katekyo Hitman Reborn was just a big and succesful premiere time show in Japan? What if all the characters are just actors? What if all their characters are different from their real characters? Let us read and..laugh! WARNING: Crack characters. The episodes are not in order.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfiction except the plot. HAVE FUN READING THIS!

© Psychosomatic Delusion

Notes are at the end of each chapter.

Chapter 1: Roman Numerals

" _Then, Xanxus was stopped by the 9_ _th_ _'s Zero Point Breakthrough." The Rain Arcobaleno said in a shocked manner._

" _Shut up. Shut up! I am the one worthy to become the 10_ _th_ _!" Tsuna just looked Xanxus in a serious manner, while Xanxus angrily shouted his claims._

" _X represents ten. I am Xanxus. Destined to become the Tenth! A man who has two titles of "ten" in his name! Xanxus! Do you think-!"_

However, before the scarred adult could finish his lines, Tsuna butted in, hand raised in a stopping gesture.

"Now wait, I'm sorry to explain this, but I think, no, not THINK, there IS something wrong with your line there, Xanxus-kun.",Tsuna said with a calmed tone. This caused Xanxus to be alarmed and sweat dropped.

"W-what is is, Tsunayoshi-san?" ,Xanxus nervously asked.

Tsuna, out of nowhere, pulled a paper and pen from his pants' pocket and wrote something.

" X in Roman Numeral means 10, right, and 20 has two X's, so if we combine the two X's that you mentioned, it should be equalled to 20…right, Xanxus-kun~?" Tsuna, tilted his head , said in a teasing but sarcastic tone. He gave his most bored look to the poor adult.

"B-b-but I'm just following Amano-sensei's and Kishima-san's(1)-!" A glare from Tsuna immediately shut Xanxus up.

"Am I right,Xanxus-kun~?" The brunette prolonged the "r" which scared the man, indicating that the story is finished.

"Y-yes. I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M VERY SORRY, TSUNAYOSHI-SAN!" Xanxus said while repeatedly did the full _Sai-keirei_ (2) bow in front of the kid. But Tsuna just ignored this gesture with a wave of his hand, immediately stopping the adult, and turned to their director.

"Imaizumi-san(3), can we please skip this part so that Xanxus-kun and the write can study their basic Math and continue with the Future or Daily arc tomorrow?", asked,more like ordered, Tsuna with his bored but don't-argue-with-me-or-I'll-castrate-you tone. The director just sighed at his actors' antics, already used with this everyday scenario.

"Okay, but tomorrow you'll have to work harder okay, Xanxus-kun, Tsuna-kun?"

A nod,from Tsuna, and a squeeking "Yes,sir!" from Xanxus were produced.

"Now, let's wrap this up and rest. Tomorrow, we'll go to Namimori forest to finalize Tsuna-kun's and Byakuran-kun's fight."

A chorus of "Yes" were heard from the staffs and actors alike. They went home like nothing happened. This always happen anyways. If the world-renowned Tsunayoshi Sawada corrected your lines, your acting, or even the way you lived, heed his advice or else you will find yourself in a cemented steel barrel and float lifelessly in Tokyo Bay(3)..or so they say.

 **NOTES:**

1: _Nobuaki Kishima_ (Kishima is the surname) is the script writer of the KHR series.

2\. _Sai-keirei-_ a 90-degree bow which are rarely used even by Japanese. If this were performed either you really respected that person or he/she is in much higher position than you.

3\. _Kenichi Imaizumi_ \- the director of the KHR project.

3\. It is said that Yakuza, a Japanese Mafia, would often dumped a dead body at Tokyo bay. Being cemented ,it would submerged to the water and never be found again.

Was that good? This is supposed to be funny,so please laugh! Anyways, it's been on my mind since forever, and I only now have the courage ( more like time) to write this! If you have any suggestions or episodes/lines(specific lines) that you want me to write a behind-the-scenes version just PM me


	2. Chapter 2 - the Sadist and the Shy guy

Title : Behind the Scenes

Summary: What if Katekyo Hitman Reborn was just a big and successful premiere time show in Japan? What if all the characters are just actors? What if their stage characters are different from their real-life characters? Let us read and..laugh! WARNING: Crack characters. The episodes are not in order.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfiction except the plot. HAVE FUN READING THIS!

© Psychosomatic Delusion

For Epikku Neko-san

Chapter 2 : the Sadist and the Shy guy

 _They both faced the Mare Ring Lightning holder, Gamma. Both wore an expression full of resentment. Gamma looked at them as if they were just another dirt on his shoes. Mocking them with his full-of-pity expression._

"He's…"

"The strong guy Lal Mirch was talking about."

" _Gokudera, I think we should work together here," Yamamoto suggested, face full of nervousness, a grim reminder that they should cooperate with his fellow guardian. When suddenly Gokudera pointed his weapon at the Rain guardian._

" _Shut up,"_

" _Gokudera, you.." The swordsman, shocked at his fellow guardian's reaction, just stared at him with wide eyes._

" _I told you. I'm not going to work with you. Stay out of this." A glare was sent to his way. A glare full of hatred. Why would he hate his fellow guardian anyway?_

"And cut! That's good for now. Let's go back inside. Takeshi-kun and Hayato-kun's make up artist, please freshen them up for the Base scene."

A chorus of 'Yes' were heard at the Namimori forest and all the crews went to pick up their respective things. Stuffs were loaded inside the van, and the actors and actresses present were also ushered inside the van to keep them freshen up for the next scene. While going to the van's direction he just stared at his co-actor, Gokudera Hayato. Following the every movement of the guy as if he was trying to kill him with his stare.

When they arrived at the base, things were set up for the next scene. Meanwhile, Gokudera, who was sitting away from his co-actors and staff's prying eyes, reviewed his lines. Shivering while actually reading his script. What if he forgets his lines? Will they blame him? Will they laugh at his pathetic state? Will they kick him out of the project? The answer would obviously be YES! Why wouldn't they? They have all the reason to kick him, even beat him to death! Okay not to death BUT THEY WOULD STILL KICK HIM! This is his only chance to earn a big income. Yes, they ARE rich, but he wants to be independent. He wants to prove to his parents and big sister that he's not just another pianist. He wants to excel in acting, too , thank you very much!

Gokudera was interrupted from his inner ramblings when somebody kicks his back. He fell not so graciously and kissed the floor. Who would've thought that a time would come for him to be one with the floor? Oh, what a bliss! Wish he could just hug the lovely floor and not face his bully. His bully was a jolly, happy-go-lucky, stupid , please don't tell the person himself,.only when on stage. He ..is Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto Takeshi-san ,like Tsuna-san, was also a world-renowned artist in the limelight. He started his stardom when he was still a toddler! Hailing from a line of swordsmen, businessmen, and with a parents who were both artists themselves, it would not be a shock if their kid will be also like them.

Now, going back the topic at hand, he slowly rose from his position and, even though he doesn't want to, he looked at Takeshi-san's eyes. The young teen had a creepy smile etched on his handsome face, much like Mukuro-san when he was on the stage. But this was different. This expression showed a clear meaning of never ending punishments, teasing, and..pinching of Gokudera's nose and cheeks. Why would Takeshi-san even bother talking to him?! He did not do anything bad to the kid! He was a just an ordinary actor, struggling to be well-known and be like them!

Takeshi-san slowly lowered his face on the silverette's way. Brown eyes met emerald eyes. They both stared at each other. A long minute passed and Gokudera gave up. Why is Takeshi-san here?! Will he be killed today? Will today be his last shooting with the staff?! As if reading the pianist's mind, Yamamoto answered,

"I'm not going to kill you, and I'm here because I have something to ask of you."

Yamamoto asked. Face full of seriousness.

"Y-yes, what is it?" Gokudera stuttered. Stop stuttering, Gokudera! Don't make him think that you're another Herbivore like what Kyoya is always calling you on stage! But, he can't help it, he was really nervous! Yamamoto sat up beside him, and asked,

"You know what, you're acting like Tsuna-san, on stage, when he was on his Dame Mode."

"Ah, y-yes! I-I mean thank you, oh, no I mean I'm sorry!", Gokudera squeaked. Why was he thanking him?! Because he was compared to Tsuna-san? Why was he saying sorry?!Because he is Dame?! Yamamoto, seeing that Gokudera was panicking in his inner monologue, decided to slap him on the face.

"Ouch! Wh-wh-what was that?", the silverette asked while nursing his red face.

"Nothing. Just feel like slapping you. Got a problem with that, punk?" ,the young swordsman raised his chin as if challenging the guy to answer him.

"N-no, sir!"

"Anyways, I'm here to ask why did you point your weapon to me like that?"

Now that got Gokudera confused. He did not remember ever bringing a weapon on set. Is Uri, his cat, a weapon? A weapon..a weapon..a wea- THE SISTEMA C.A.I! Oh,god, why did he point the weapon to the teen?! WHY!? Do you really hate your life that much Gokudera to the point of harming your fellow actor?! Gokudera just stared the ravenette. Unable to comprehend an answer, he decides to run. Yes, run. He ran for his life. This caused Yamamoto to be irritated. How dare that small thing ran away from him. He wants to punch the guy for doing that to him. So as a normal human being, he followed the poor guy.

The game of cat and mouse chase ensued around the Base. Many people were shocked to see that the aloof Yamamoto Takeshi-san bothered chasing the loner professional pianist. Tsuna was also shocked that his cousin, Takeshi, was playing chase with the newbie. Although not many people know it, but they're cousins. Takeshi's father, Tsuyoshi, and Tsuna's mother, Nana, are blood-siblings. Both teens have caramel brown eyes just like their parents. Tsuna just smirked at his cousin's antics. Too used at his cousin's sadistic tendencies, and just left it as it is. He went back to talking to his bestfriend. Ah, what a good day to talk about sadistic things.

Their game of chase stopped when the swordsman cornered the bomber. Like a mouse being cornered by cat, he squeaked..again. However, even before letting out a sound the ravenette covered his mouth and glared at the silverette.

"Answer me, you dumb pianist." Yamamoto released Gokudera.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The silverette continuously bowed while apologizing. He do not need the silverette's apology. He wanted to to know why he pointed that thing to him, the world-renowned star and baseball player, the Great Yamamoto Takeshi! Just as he attempted to shot the guy, yes, he has the gun that Reborn-san owns, Tsuna called him.

"Takeshi, the shooting is going to 's go."

Takeshi wanted to protests, but upon seeing the infamous stare of Tsuna that says a neverending hell if one will not follow it,but he obliged nonetheless. He turned his attention to the poor guy, pointed his index finger, and said,

"I'll be back. Starting today I'm gonna bully you, until you beg for my mercy, got it?"

"Y-yes,sir!" He do not know why but he saluted at the teen. He felt scared..and glad? GLAD?! Why glad? He should feel nervous and scared because he was being watched by the infamous swordsman…but why was he feeling giddy all of a sudden. His inner conflict was interrupted when Tsuna called him.

"Gokudera-kun, let's go."

"Coming, Tsuna-san!"

I should finish my thesis' chapter but instead wrote this! Anyways, THIS IS FOR Epikku Neko-san! Hope you will enjoy my chapter 2 R and R please!


	3. Chapter 3- Marshmallow flavored

Title : Behind the Scenes

Summary: What if Katekyo Hitman Reborn was just a big and successful premiere time show in Japan? What if all the characters are just actors? What if their stage characters are different from their real-life characters? Let us read and..laugh! WARNING: Crack characters **.**

 **The episodes are not in order.**

 **~OoOoOoOoOo~**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfiction except the plot. HAVE FUN READING THIS!

 **© Psychosomatic Delusion**

SORRY FOR THE TYPOS! MSWORD is not properly working. Wonder why,tho. I gotta find my KHR dvd's to review what the heck they said in the episode! Gotta find my 12 dvd's, bye! OOC characters, be warned! YOU ARE WARNED! Shounen-ai-ish theme ahead!

NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.

 **~OoOoOoOoOo~**

 **Review replies:**

Mybigbook-san

Gokudera-kun is PROBABLY an M? I .. what kind of person are you if you enjoy being bullied by someone,eh? Unless…you like him/her..Ahahahaha.

Mani-loves-choco-san, this also made me crack! I dunno why I made Xanxus say that, BUT I LOVE XANXUS! I'M SORRY BUT I'M ALSO AN AVID X27 fan! I REGRET NOTHING

AnimeFanRy-san, wait..what made you think that imma switch their personalities,dear? In Dino's case,I'm still thinking about his personality off stage. Gotta love Dino's clumsiness, tho

M-Neko-san, of course,dear~ I will choose Byakuran and Tsuna.I love these cute skies, too 3

THANKS FOR REVIEWING, GUYS! ON WITH THE STORY!

 **~OoOoOoOoOo~**

For M-Neko-san ..pls enjoy the chapter

 **Chapter 3: Marshmallow flavored ice-cream with Tuna on top**

Episode 202 – Sea, Clam, and the Rainbow

" _Yuni-chan, sorry but I find your story hard to believe. Because I didn't have this Mare Ring when I first became aware of parallel worlds." The white haired Boss said, smirking, showing his gloved hand with the Mare Ring to both Tsuna and Yuni._

" _That's because the Ring chose you as its rightful bearer.. Just as Vongola Primo has chosen his." The Giglio Nero decimal(1) said. Looking Byakuran's way as well as Primo's._

" _Now, Decimo. I'm going to unleash you."_

" _Right, he mentioned that before." The Cavallone Decimo said._

" _Decimo..the Vongola Ring that you hold has yet to take its true form."_

" _True form?" Xanxus asked._

" _To preserve the strict process of succession, the Vongola Rings were divided into two and divide between the Boss and an Outside Advisor."_

" _Divided into two..he must be talking about the Vongola Half Rings." The Vongola Storm Guardian added._

" _However, the power of the flames's rings had to be reduced in comparison to the Mare Ring and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, in order to sustain that division. But it's no longer necessary, for it seems you will understand the true purpose of the rings and carry on my will."_

 _After Primo bumped his gloves on Tsuna's, the gloves of the Decimo burst into flames. The orange flame of the sky was seen bursting from the gloves, and the other Vongola rings changed into its new forms, Version Vongola X!_

"And , that's a wrap! Make-up artists, please add some foundation on the actors, and give them drinks! Hurry, people, we're running out of time!" The director commanded them in his most authoritative voice. Making the backstage cast and make-up artists running like a headless chicken.

Tsuna's PA(2), Rei-kun, went to his boss to give him his refreshments. A second late from his work and Tsuna-sama will castrate him! Bringing the juice to his boss, he saw Giotto di Vongola-sama's, the man who is playing as 'Primo' in the series. The young adult was sitting outside his truck(3) since it's kind of cloudy might as well stay outside for a while. Seeing that the man is sipping his Pocari and texting with his iPhone, while still in his 'Boss' clothes was too weird. Imagine, an Italian man wearing an 18th-century clothing sipping a 21st-century beverage AND using an iPhone was just too weird..at least for Rei-kun. Gathering his courage, he approached the man.

"Um, Giotto-sa-"

"What?"

The blond man snapped. This caused the teal-haired PA to cower in his place. Honestly, these two people, Tsuna-sama and Giotto-sama, are really alike! No, they're not twins, siblings, cousins, they're not even blood relatives, at all! Just strangers, though look-a-alike, meeting in a workplace. Maybe..maybe in a parallel world, they're really relatives?

Not only are their looks alike but also their personalities! Rei-kun sighed. This is getting nowhere. Maybe if he could come up with an excuse to get away from the not-so-good-mood blond and give the refreshments to his boss! That's right! The refreshments…yes..the..refreshments? THE REFRESHMENTS! Tsuna-sama will kill him for sure if can't give him his drink! He must hurry!

"Sorry for disturbing you, Giotto-sama, but I must go! Bye, see you later, sir!"

He waved, treating his superior in the set as if his friend. The blond just looked at him, sending his glare as a form of goodbye, perhaps? No one knows but only his PA, Ruri-kun. Ruri-kun really loves his life to not disobey his master's habits. That is, playing his grotesque game while on break. The red-head just sent his pity looks to his fellow PA. He's still a newbie here in the showbiz world. He may not know it, but the characters that the actors portray are most of the time so different from their true selves. Ruri-kun jolted, remembering. Giotto saw that Ruri-kun jolt made him jolt,too.

"What's wrong, Ruri?"

Giotto looked up from his game.

"Nothing, Giotto-san, just remembered something." Ruri smiled. Making his boss frown and smirk.

"Sir? Is there something wrong?" Why is his boss smirking?

" Nope. Isn't that Sawada's new PA? Suzuki Rei..was it?"

"Yes, sir. Why?"

"Stop asking. You already know the answer to it. Better not spoil the fun, okay, Ruri-kun?"

Giotto-san smiled. He smiled in a creepy and sadistic way and went back to his game. Ruri-kun just sighed. It's not his fault if his fellow PA will be scarred for life. Nope, not all.

 **~OoOoOoOoOo~**

After wasting half an hour, he finally arrived at Tsuna-sama's airconditioned truck. But just before grasping the door's handles, he heard a whisper, or rather someone was talking as if they're whispering.

"-ran, you're s.. cute today..wanna ravish yo. right here., ..ight now~."

"B-but, the staff w-will notice..na-kun… Ngg…a-kun!

"Shhh..dear..-ran-kun.. Ngghh.. You're..eally..delicious. My dear..mallow..

"Ah..ngg!"

Seriously, all he can hear are snippets of the sentences. Not that he wanted to hear what they are saying,okay? Okay? Please, believe him! And going back to the topic at hand, why would Tsuna-sama talk in a hushed tone when he is the only one inside the truck?

Knowing Tsuna-sama, he doesn't like someone, even his PA and Takeshi-sama, invading his privacy, well, except his best friend. Deciding that asking his self would get him nowhere, he opened the door, and also to give the already lukewarm drink to his boss, he opened the truck. What he saw greatly, and superbly astounded him!

Tsuna-sama is on top of Byakuran-sama! What in the name of Primo is happening here?! Tsuna-sama got up upon seeing that someone opened his truck. Byakuran-sama stood up whilst dusting his pants. Tsuna-sama lifted his orange-ish gaze to meet Byakuran-sama's purple eyes. Why is Byakurana-sama..blushing? BLUSHING?! Okay, now that got Rei-kun uber confused. Why is Tsuna-sama on top of the Millefiore Boss?! Why is Byakuran-sama's gaze as if he was in a trance!? Why is Byakuran-sama's eyes have this glazed look!? Why is Byakuran-sama smiling as if he experienced heaven on earth!?

ARE THOSE HICKEYS ON BYAKURAN-SAMA'S NECK!?

What, oh, what happened in the past 30 minutes that he disappeared? Being the courageous, and stupid, boy he is, he asked.

"Um, Tsuna-sa-"

But just before Rei-kun finished what he wanted to say, what's with the people today interrupting his sentence, Tsuna-sama shut up him. Fingers holding his chin up, this made the naïve boy blush, and meeting his boss' gaze, Tsuna-sama said,

" Rei-kun..shut up."

His boss said, smirking as he snatched the already warm drink from the PA's hand whilst dragging the still in a trance-state and blushing Byakuran-sama.

His boss, he concluded, is one heck of a scary character…and handsome.

"Oh, Rei-kun,"

Tsuna-sama turned back.

"Yes, T-tsuna-sama?"

Rei-kun stuttered. Why is he blushing again?

"next time please bring cold refreshments for two, or else… your body will sink at the Tokyo Bay."

And Tsuna-sama left. Leaving the scarred Rei-kun alone and shivering in the truck.

 **~OoOoOoOoOo~**

 **NOTES:**

Decima- another term for 10th .

PA- Personal Assistant

Truck- big van's used by a celeb. They use this to sleep in-between shootings, as well as storage for their clothes, and make-ups.

OOKKKAAAYYY! THAT'S A WRAP! HONESTLY, I DUNNO WHERE I GOT THIS INSPIRATION TO WRITE. I WENT TO AND FRO TO MY ROOM, JUST THINKING ON WHAT TO WRITE TO THIS STORY! Now, you got this. I REPEAT…I REGRET NOTHIINNNGGG! Since I love Byakuran and Tsuna as a couple, don't be shocked if you saw me publishing a separate fic with them as the stars, okay? Had the time to finish this because my cooperating teacher in practice teaching did not give us any topics, that's why I'm not writing any lesson plans, but instead wrote this chapter!

R and R, please.


End file.
